Somethings Happen
by Cotton1Candie
Summary: Kid's acting weird and it all started when Soul was staring at a certain black haired, with 3 white striped boy's head with some unexpected thoughts. KidXSoul One-Shot.


**Hello Everybody!! Kyu-chan (or Chax now named) here! Now, my sisters friend wrote a cute little fic about Soul and Kid. My sister Weasel absolutely LOVES fluff of these two parings so I'm here to write one for her! tehee! but if people don't mind, if you do happen to come across cute KidXSoul fics PLEASE tell me about them. Not only would my sister (might) like to read them I would enjoy them. Anyway I should stop babbling and start writing the fic ne? well here we go!!**

**ChaX**

Soul had his hands in his pockets, his back slumped as he walked the halls of Shibusen, heading for the class he wish he didn't have to go to.

"I hate school" Soul sighed but kept moving. When he finally sat in his seat next to Maka, he laid his head on his hands staring at the bored, waiting for Stein to come in and dissect or TRY to dissect something. The bell rang for classes to start and as usual, Stein came rolling in right after it stopped.

"Okay students. Today we will be dissecting a snake. A Cobra to be exact." Everyone groaned. Soul didn't pay attention like he always did. But for some reason his eyes didn't stare at the board, his eyes strayed to back of someone's black haired with white stripped head. It just happens to belong to Death the Kid. Shinigami-sama's only son.

_'Wow, I never realized how. Perfectly straight Kid's stripes were. What the hell am I thinking? I should go back to pretending to listen to Stein-sensei before I get a detention once again.'_ He looked back at the board but his gaze ended up on Kid's head again.

_'What the hell! Stop staring!'_ He didn't know that the bell for lunch rang and that Maka was shaking him till he heard the oh too familiar voice.

"MAKA CHOP!" and got pelted on the head by Maka's encyclopedia.

"Itaaa~. What the hell Maka!" Soul looked over at Maka with a glare.

"It's lunch time. Lets go" Maka turned at walked out of the classroom. Soul just stood there blinking.

"What's her problem?" Soul mumbled to himself as he got up to go to lunch but was stopped by Kid.

"What do you want Kid? It's so uncool for you to stop me from going to lunch." Kid raised an eyebrow.

"I know you were staring at the back of my head during class today. What was so interesting that you had to be staring?" It was now Soul's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I wasn't staring. I was just spaced out. When I'm spaced my eyes wander." Soul rolled his eyes and walked by Kid who just hung back with a smirk.

_'This is going to be fun' _He thought as he walked out of the classroom behind Soul.

**After school...**

Soul was about to walk home with Maka when he heard someone yell and run after them.

"SOUL!" Soul turned around to be faced with a smiling Kid. Soul blinked then a faint and unnoticeable blush spread across his face.

_'Wow he's really close to me'_

"W-What do you want Kid?" The black haired boy smiled more if it was possible.

"How would you like to have a one-on-one basketball game with me? I don't want to ask BlackStar because he would cheat like he always does. So what do you think?" Soul raised an eyebrow and looked at Maka. She just shrugged.

"You can go Soul. I need to clean and study anyway." Soul looked back at Kid and Shrugged.

"That's cool with me. When?" Kid thought for a moment.

"How about right now? It's not that far from your house so we can go there and drop Maka off and grab your basketball and head over to the park." Soul shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned away from the boy in front of him.

"That's cool. I want to make sure Maka gets home safe anyway so it all works out." Kid's smiled faded.

_'Hmm I wonder how I'm going to do this.' _Kid shrugged and walked up next to Maka and looked at Soul.

"Shall we?" Soul smiled.

"Yeah" The three of them started walking to Maka and Soul's home when Kid went around Maka to stand on Soul's left. Soul pretended he didn't know he moved till Kid brushed his hand on Soul's. He gulped and kept walking.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm getting worked up on just a meaningless little brush of our hands. It happens all the time!'_ Soul then felt Kid entwine his pinky with his own, which made Soul blush. He looked over at Kid who looked at him with a smile. Kid lifted his and Soul's pinky's up.

"Promise me that you wont cheat. It will be a fair game." Soul let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and nodded.

"It's uncool to cheat." Kid smirked and dropped their pinkies and looked forward. Soul followed the same and looked ahead of him.

_'Okay. There's SOMETHING going on here and when we get to the park I'm going to get it out of him'_ They arrive at the apartment and Soul went up to get his basketball and say goodbye to Maka who instantly started cleaning. Soul walked down to find Kid leaning on the wall with his head down and his eyes closed. Soul walked up to him. The shinigami seemed to not notice him standing there. Soul raised and eyebrow and poked Kid in the forehead. Kid opened one of his eyes and looked at Soul.

"Let's go. And don't fall asleep on me okay? That would not be cool." Kid opened his other eye and stretched. Soul just blinked as he watched Kid stretch. He started to blush when Kid's shirt lifted a little and he looked away.

"Kid you don't need to stretch till we get to the park." Soul started walking to the park and left Kid behind to blink then Smirk.

_'Hehe its starting to take effect.' _Kid walked after Soul and they made their way to the park. when they got there Kid started to stretch again.

"You know it never hurts to stretch a little before-" Kid didn't finish before Soul pinned him to the wall.

"Alright Kid WHY are you toying with me?" Kid just blinked at Soul then smiled.

"What ever do you mean Soul-kuun~? I'm not doing anything." Soul's teeth clenched.

"Bullshit!" Kid then suddenly smirked and in a blink of an eye Soul was pinned to the wall. Soul blinked then blushed when Kid leaned in a little and their lips almost touched Soul could feel Kid's hot yet cold breath on his lips and he shivered.

"So you figured me out eh? Heh, Symmetry isn't the only thing I'm obsessed with. Soul-kun." Soul's eyes widened and he blushed more. Kid then pulled back and smiled like nothing happened.

"So Soul-kuun~! shouldn't we get to our game or not?" Soul blinked then hugged Kid and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

_'Like father like son. Kid sounds just like him'_ Soul pulled back and smiled back and grabbed the basketball and started to dribble.

"Why not? whoever wins has to pay for dinner tonight." Kid's smile turned into a smirk.

"Deal"

**THE END**

**I think this is Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! I could have gotten a little more into it but I didn't haha I'm mean. Tehee's!! But anyway, if I went a little farther it wouldn't be fluff now would it? LOL I don't even think this counts as fluff but if you've seen all my other stuff I've written, this is NOTHING compared to them. Well, hope you liked it weasel!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!**

**ChaX**


End file.
